


What He Wants

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DEan and Sam are badass, Gen, People are crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Same shit, different locale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

  
It all happened quicker than they could react.  If they’d been there five minutes earlier, they might have been able to change things.  As it was though, they’d managed to walk into the diner just in time to see the gun fire and the man drop to the floor.  They spun into motion before the three men with the weapons knew they were there.  Dean took the main guy, the trigger happy one and nailed him hard and fast, feeling the crunch of bone and the sting of pain through his knuckles as he fell to the ground.  He kicked the gun from his hand even though he didn’t seem to be conscious but in their line of work you never left a weapon close to your enemy no matter how dead you thought they were.  The dead were very well known for being hard to keep down.

 

 

Sam had the second guy was on his knees, blood dripping from his nose and barely able to stand.  There was a bloody knife on the floor beside him but he didn’t have time to check to see if Sam was hurt.  The third guy seemed scared, unsure.  Hesitation was never good when you held a gun though and Dean snarled because the man was watching Sam like he just might try to put a bullet in him.  He stepped closer and the other man’s hands swiveled towards Dean.  He grabbed for the gun and kept it pointed high and knew that Sam was moving in behind the guy.  Dean jerked the gun free as Sam gave a sharp jab to the gunman’s kidneys.  The guy went down and Dean was holding the gun. 

 

 

Noise came back to his ears then, beyond the movement of Sam and his opponents.  He heard the sob of the woman behind the counter.  Heard the burbling of blood in a cough and he moved to grab the second gun before he turned his attention to the others.  Sam was already on his knees at the side of the other man, his hands pulling at the fabric to see the damage.

 

 

“You!”  Dean waited until the woman behind the counter looked at him.  He saw her name badge and gave her a tight smile.  “Shirley, I need you to call 911.”  She was shaken but he watched her pull herself together as he took in everything else.  The diner was busy and people were already crowded around, some keeping an eye on the three men downed, others circling the bleeding man. 

 

 

“Give him some room!”  Dean barked, pushing his way through the circle of people who were trying to say something to their neighbor.  When no one seemed to move, Dean grabbed someone by the back of the shirt and pulled them out of the way.  “Back the hell off!” 

 

 

The others took their cue and stepped back.  Not far, but far enough that he could get in and that Sam had space to work.  “Sammy?  How bad is it?”  He asked as he crouched down.

 

 

Sam looked up, his expression blank which wasn’t a good thing.  “I’m fine but he’s bleeding out fast Dean.”  He said with a shake of his head.   

 

 

“Shit.”  Dean watched for a second, then realized it wasn’t from the bullet wound.  “What the hell?”

 

 

“One of the others had a knife.  I don’t think it was a robbery Dean.  They were coming after this guy.” 

 

 

Dean nodded.  “I’ll get the kit.”

 

 

Sam smiled gratefully because even if they couldn’t save him they were going to try.  It wasn’t a given because they were still on the run from the FBI and the last thing they needed to be doing was hanging around for the police to show but it was a small town and there was likely only one ambulance and if it was in use then the guy wouldn’t make it to the hospital in time.  That sort of small town thing was normally to their advantage, but not to the guy whose life was bleeding through Sam’s hands.

 

 

 

 

When Dean was back with the kit the locals were moving, Sam putting them into action.  He had the wound cleaned with water so he could see it better.  It looked like a clean shot but all they could do was keep pressure on it.  The knife wound they could handle though and needed to. 

 

 

The guy was out which was good for them but it wasn’t really good for him.  The knife wound was cleaned out in silence as Dean got the needle ready.  It was done quickly, and Dean both cursed and thanked his father for the too many speedy patch jobs they’d done before the police could arrive.  Sucked to be them, but it just might save this guys life.  “You got him Sam?”  Dean asked when he was ready.  Sam nodded, gripping tighter in case the man suddenly woke up and started thrashing. 

 

 

The cut was deep and long but the knife had been sharp so there was a blessing in that.  Sam kept blotting away the blood and Dean was able to get a clean line of stitches.  He was covered in the guys blood and so was Sam but there was nothing to be done about that.  Just another day at the office.  Tonight they could worry about getting out the blood stains or whether it was worth the effort.  Thank god he’d replaced the tarp in the trunk recently.

 

 

Sam nodded when Dean was done, let the woman behind the counter take his place at his head and Dean grabbed the kit, cleaned up the needle and put it back, then washed away as much of the blood as he could.  They both heard the sirens and Dean made a nod towards the side door. 

 

 

In the commotion of the ambulance and the police coming, no one noticed the boys stepping out back.  No one noticed they were gone until the Impala was already purring and the gravel driveway was turned to pavement underneath her tires.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam stared at the washing machine and sighed.  “Another pair ruined.”  He said with a sigh.  “Damn it.  I only have one good pair left.”

 

 

“Don’t worry Sammy, we’ll hit the next mall we can find.”

“A mall Dean?  Seriously you’re going to the mall?”

 

 

Dean smiled.  “Every so often Sam, it pays to have a shopping spree.”

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

Dean pulled an envelope out of his bag and passed it to Sam.  “Take your pick Sam.”  Inside were a number of fraudulent credit cards to different clothing and department stores. 

 

 

“When did you start getting these?”

 

 

“Dad hated going places like that, but mall employees rarely ask for ID and even I like to have new clothes once in a while.  Besides, they’re easy.”

 

 

Sam stared at them, smile growing wider at the variety of cards because he was sure Dean would die before buying something in the GAP but there was a card anyway. For him he was sure. 

 

 

“So, tomorrow?  New clothes.”

 

 

Dean nodded.  “Sears and JC Penney cards too.  Can get stocked up with the Impala and any other gear we need.”

 

 

“A tent Dean.  A tent would be good.”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“As much as I love the back seat,”  He paused as Dean laughed, “if we have to sleep in the great outdoors, I want a sleeping bag and a tent.”

 

 

“Alright Sammy.  Whatever you want.”

 

 

Sam smiled.  He could get used to that.  He thought about the man they’d saved, thought about the conversation with the nurse that let him know the guy had been okay, that they really had saved his life, and thought about shopping with his brother and finding some abandoned roadside the next night and sleeping under the stars like they did when they were kids, when it was still cool and not just because their Dad was too broke to afford anything.  Yeah.  This was what he wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://autumn-lilacs.livejournal.com/profile)[autumn_lilacs](http://autumn-lilacs.livejournal.com/) for her bday! Happy Bday honey! Prompt was Sam and Dean helping people in a way that wasn't supernatural :P I tried really hard to make Dean deliver a baby but it just wouldn't happen :P


End file.
